


The cat and the girl

by Alikaflapjacc



Category: Neko no Ongaeshi | The Cat Returns
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 07:10:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2612867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alikaflapjacc/pseuds/Alikaflapjacc





	The cat and the girl

The sharp ring of an alarm broke the morning peace as a lazy hand switched it off. The person who owned the hand groaned while she sat up. Rubbing her eyes she looked out the window. it was raining again. "Oh great." Haru moaned "Why can't it be nice? Even for a day." Dropping off her bed, the girl shuffled to her door and stumbled into the kitchen. Boxes were laying everywhere as Haru gazed round the room. Her mum had billions of sewing materials for a project, who at the moment was at a sewing festival. Whatever that was. Smiling to herself, Haru fell onto the couch. The house was hers for another two weeks. "What will I do with it?" the young woman wondered aloud. Many ideas came into her mind: Redecorating? Hold a week long party? None of them were really good ideas, and they just got more ridiculous. The 20 year old hummed, trying to be inspired. But all to no avail. Giving up, the girl walked to the kitchen again. While she ate a piece of toast Haru muttered in a bored tone "Maybe I'll just meet up with Hiromi again." She had been meeting Hiromi for the last month each day. Don't get the wrong idea. Hiromi was her best friend, she just needed a break. That came as a big surprise to the young woman. Never had she thought that day would come. Not knowing what to do she tapped her fingers on the table. She needed help. Then, an idea idea popped into her head. "That's it!" Haru exclaimed "The cat bureau. I can go there!" Beloved faces flashed in front of her eyes. They belonged to her loyal friends. Baron, Yuki, Muta, Toto, Prince Lune. Haru hadn't been there in two long years; she thoroughly missed the place. Not able to sit for much longer, Haru excitedly ran out of the room. Reaching her bedroom she hurridly dressed and packed. Placing a couple of presents in the bag, she checked her reflection and left, locking the door behind herself. The young lady travelled down the streets practically skipping, it wasn't far to the crossroads. She wasn't actually looking for Muta, the lump of a cat, but she hoped that he was there anyway. Not seeing him on his usual chair, she shrugged and recalled the route to the bureau. Gasping as she caught sight of the obstacle course, Haru bit back her complaints and went on. "Couldn't have been easier. Could it?" her sarcastic comment rang out. After what seemed like decades, she caught sight of the narrowing tunnel that lead to her destination. Finally, light broke out and she found herself almost towering over the gate. She ducked her head and stepped through. "Finally. I'm here." as Haru caught her breath, another voice spoke up. "Hello Haru." She turned around and smiled. "Hello Moo-ta." The fat cat snarled as the tall girl laughed. It was good to be back.


End file.
